wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Adele Holst
Adele Holst is a recurring character in the War of the Ancient Races universe, appearing in every single installment of the story, playing major roles in each. In the original War of the Ancient Races, she contributed a total of 98 posts with a +3 karma before becoming inactive. Her character bio for Wotar: v1 is as follows: : Name: Adele Holst (she took her ex-boyfriend's last name; Walters is her birth family's real name, but she does not go by it) : Sex: Female Age: 16 Birth date: April 30, 1990 Birth country: Germany Religion: Wicca Appearance: 5 feet 6 inches tall. Bleach blonde hair and sad grey eyes. 10 piercings on left ear, 3 piercings on right ear, left eyebrow pierced. Stab scar on chest over heart. "Gothic" style clothes. Personality: Angsty but devoted. Broken and morbid. Bi-polar but pure (open/honest) in her intentions. Hopeless; lack of direction; a typical teenager. History: Adele was born in Wurzburg Germany, youngest of three children. She is the odd one out though, her father was different from that of her older siblings and they don't relate to her as well. Her birth father abused her and her mother when she was younger, until he "got bored" and left; after that her mother has hosted many lovers, leaving Adele to raise herself. She's been a "loner" and an outcast for her social life and has been labeled as a "freak" and "goth", but she gets along fine without others. Her first boyfriend, Mathias Holst, was the love of her life, and even after he got doped up and stabbed her (resulting in the scar on her chest) it was still hard for her to move on and forget him. Thoughts still linger that maybe after he gets out of prison he will come for her, but slowly she is coming to see the truth. Her religion is what she turns to when everything is black, and she's had a love of wolves for a long time, admiring their strength, speed, and durability; and studies Lycanthropy with all her heart, hoping one day to become a mighty beast. She uses witchcraft to try and tie her love of werewolves together. WOTAR history: The same day Adele was reunited with Mathias after he'd gotten out of prison was the day they had a run-in with the Werewolf's second strongest and oldest leader, Perrin Goldeneyes. It was then that Perrin bit Adele, and soon after she left Germany to prepare for her first transformation into the Werewolf. But at her first transformation, Perrin informed her that he had passed on his traits to her, making her the new second in command at the Den in Sweden after he passed away. Adele was torn apart at this, but was resolved to fulfill Perrin's wishes and worked hard to become stronger, and kept Perrin's home in Greece going. Mathias also joined her in Sweden where she bit him, making him of the same disease. ((will update frequently)) Here is her character bio from Wotar Reborn GENERAL Birth Name: Adele Walters (uses her boyfriend’s last name, though, and goes by Adele Holst) Race: Lycan Age: 22 (became Lycan at age 16, and still looks like to be in her mid-late teens) Gender: Female Occupation: she’s a bum with no job Birthplace: Würzburg, Germany Current Location: Europe; mostly Athens, Greece Family Relations: Father, Charlie Walters, whereabouts unknown, is presumably still living. Mother, Laurna Walters, is still living in Würzburg Germany. Older half-sister, Kelsey Rivers (26), is living somewhere in Austria. Older half-brother, Nathaniel Rivers (24), living in Ireland. Weapon: Doesn’t like to use weapons, but can wield knives. She is a weapon in and of herself at times. Other Items Owned: Steel pentagram necklace, and other odd trinkets from her Human life. BACKGROUND Personality: Angsty but devoted; broken and morbid, and a bit untrusting. Bi-polar but pure (open/honest) in her intentions. Can't relate easily with other people, but when she does, she has trouble showing it. Hopeless; lack of direction; a typical teenager, although she has grown some since her rebirth into Lycanthropy. There are moments where she is still at odds with the wolf inside of her, and she can be a bit twitchy at times. She hates being in leadership roles, but is still loyal to the Lycans, and can show initiative if the time calls for it. Detailed History: Adele was born in Würzburg, Germany on the night of Walpurga (April 30th) in 1990. Growing up the youngest of three kids, she was often alone; alienated from her older siblings because her father was different than theirs. Adele's relationship with her siblings was never close, she felt they had never given her a chance; and they moved out of the house to live with an aunt when Adele was about 4 years old, leaving her alone with her mother and father. Her father was an ex-United States' Army soldier, who was discharged after a violent outburst at his station base. Without the Army holding him back, he was free to pursue his dream of becoming a drunk who couldn’t hold a job, and he constantly beat Adele and her mother. Because of this, obviously, Adele grew up with a severe inferiority complex, looking down at herself and lashing out at others who she would never be able to please. She was often absent many days at a time from school as a child because of her father, and the embarrassment she felt at the marks he left. Such absences and her general quietness did not give her many friends. At a young age she was considered a ‘loner’, and turned to occultic legends to entertain herself, but also as a means to escape when her father would beat her. She fell in love with the Werewolf stories, and admired the strong beasts. She had one good friend, Dierk, from elementary on, but her interest in Werewolves, and her Wiccan religion were her only means of survival during her childhood. As Adele got older, her father paid more attention to her, which was not a good thing. When Adele was 12 years old, her father was arrested for raping and assaulting her; it had been her mother who finally alerted authorities. But after that one act of benevolence toward her youngest child, Adele’s mother neglected her and began hosting many lovers who were in no way any better than Adele’s father had been. In high school, Adele raised herself and spent the majority of her time with a gang of thugs that her childhood friend, Dierk, had introduced her to. Drugs and alcohol were readily available to her, and it wasn’t rare that Adele would get in fights with some of the boys at school. But the gang was her family, and there she met an older boy, Mathias Holst, who became her first boyfriend, and the love of her life. Mathias made Adele feel wanted and like she was worth something; feelings that she didn’t even think existed. She was devoted to him even during his violent moments and she took his last name, abandoning her mother and father’s name. But Mathias’ temper was sometimes short, and he was often rough with Adele. At a club sometime after her 15th birthday, Adele attracted a couple of guys who started dancing and flirting with her very physically. When Mathias arrived, under the influence of alcohol and one or two other substances, he was enraged and attacked the two young men with a knife. He killed them, and turned on Adele, stabbing her in the chest. But Mathias was pulled off her and sent to prison, leaving Adele with a scar and a broken heart. Almost a year went by, and Adele still thought about Mathias everyday, she hated that she still loved him. Unknown to her, Mathias made a deal with the company Wolfram and Hart and was let out of prison after serving only a year, and he returned to Würzburg. On the day that Mathias tracked down Adele (now 16), a small skirmish between Mathias and a powerful Lycan, Perrin Goldeneyes erupted. Adele was captured by the Werewolf, who happened to be the second strongest of the race, and was bitten that day. She traveled to Greece to be with Perrin for her first transformation, and was told that the great Lycan had given her all of his powers as the 2nd strongest Lycan; he had passed his gene onto her in that bite. And after transforming, Adele’s master Perrin passed away. No more than a day had passed when her master Perrin’s villa in Athens was attacked by the Vampires Rickter, Julie, and Celin. Although endowed with the gifts of her master, Adele did not have the experience to wield her new talents. She attacked the Vampires head on in anger and despair. The Vampires completely wiped the floor with her, but took mercy on her in the end, and brought her back to their cottage to heal her wounds. When the Lycan Szandor Colden showed up to rescue her, he found that she had been well taken care of by these unusually honorable Vampires. Adele was given into the care of Szandor directly after that to completely recover. Shell-shocked and unsure of this new responsibility and territory, Adele traveled next to Sweden to inform the leader of the Lycans, Alena Wulf, of Perrin’s deed. Alena was kind to Adele and helped her adjust to her new life. Meanwhile, Mathias had tracked Adele to Sweden, and she ran into him on a full moon where she bit and transferred the Lycan disease to him as well. She was not in Sweden when Vampires assaulted the wolf Den, but has made lengthy stays at the Den to learn from Alena and the other Lycans when she is not in Greece, near where Perrin’s villa had been established. Philosophy on Life: Nobody dies a virgin, life f*cks everyone. Fears: Being an incompetent leader and letting down her fellow Lycans; being naked in front of a group of people. Strengths: She is very street-wise and does well on her own. Is also gifted with the strengths and abilities of Perrin Goldeneyes, a former Leader among Lycans. Weaknesses: Physically wounded by silver. But her feelings for Mathias make her weak and can influence her judgment. She also didn't pay much attention in school on the days she actually showed up, and basically dropped out of high school after becoming a Lycan, so her book knowledge is limited. Likes: Looking into a clear night sky, being told she has done a good job, pizza, going to metal concerts, dancing at the rave, and a good blunt. The energy she has, especially in her Lycan state. Dislikes: Feeling inferior and hopeless, being unable to help the people she cares for, heights. People knowing things about her without explaining themselves, and getting touched by strangers. Strongly dislikes her mother and father. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Sad grey eyes and long bleach blonde hair. She has 10 piercings in her left ear, and 3 piercings in her right ear; her left eyebrow is pierced once. Clothing: Prefers “Gothic” style. She usually wears darker clothing, most of her things have rips and holes in them and are a bit grungy looking. Build: She is 5 feet, 6 inches tall, and is skinny, but strong. Marks/Scars: Random odd scars courtesy of her father's abuse. There is a stab wound scar on her chest over her heart, from Mathias. Also, more recently added, pale scars in between her shoulder blades on her back, and above her right breast from where she was hit by Rickter’s silver bullets. Role play Sample: Adele had brought the body of her master back to his villa where the attendants gathered and prepared it; afterward setting it in a raised tomb in one of the lower levels. - The arrogant taunt of the male Vampire entered Adele's perception as she mourned by Perrin's tomb; and she looked up as if the voice had come from directly behind her, her eyes wet with tears, but angry. Ceremoniously, she unfastened the clasp of her pentagram necklace and placed it at the foot of the grave before standing and walking through the building toward the source of the voice. The gifts that Perrin had passed to her made her Human senses more acute, but as the wolf she had no control; and that was what she had prayed for in unclasping her necklace. Anger boiled in her that some one, some Vampire would dare enter this villa in such a manner, especially after her Master Perrin had died. But then again, they wouldn't have known that; and if they had, it would have been all the more reason for them. Her fists curled and her heart beat went faster, just like fights at home, she thought; but this would definitely not be like a fight at home. Two attendants approached her with news of the three Vampires roaming the villa, and asked her to remain hidden while it was taken care of. But Adele would not listen, tears still lined her cheeks at the death of Perrin, and these intruders had pushed the wrong button. It wasn't often that the teenager got angry, but when she did things would blow up. She'd exited the main house, the two servants following quickly behind her although they were apprehensive about letting her handle the situation, and walked onto the main walkway toward where the shout had come (the conversation held by the Vampires was dimly perceived, but pushed aside). They'd moved, but Adele could still see them walking toward another branch of the main house. She stood and glared, blonde hair covering her tear stained face, though it was a look of evil, and she murmured hatefully, "You're TRESPASSING!" Before she could make a clearly thought-out plan she jumped forward, her anger calling out her wolf, and she transformed. Her bleach white fur was easy to detect against all the black of night, but there was a hate and a blood-lust in the beast-wolf's eyes as it lunged at the back of the male Vampire. She has posted in the following threads on Wotar: v1 ''' : '''A home in the woods : Skirmishing for fun : Visiting No One : Forest Behind Mansion : I Walk A Lonely Road : Adele's Room : The Old Room : Lena's Room : First Hunt : Perrins Villa : Thantos' Home : Hanging out : Autumnal Equinox : "Home" : Adele Walters (aka Adele Holst) : Amoungst Friends and Enemies : Study - Assigning a Mission : The Night Drags Out : New Arrival : Würzburg - Retribution : ' ' Category:Characters Category:Lycans